


christmas lights

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Lights, Discord: Umino Hours, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: To be fair, Kakashi probably had untied his fair share of knots in his time as a jonin, so dealing with some tangled up Christmas lights should be fairly simple. Then his eyes went to Naruto, who was looking very smug as he finished hanging the Christmas lights on the tree, as if he was sure Kakashi wouldn’t be able to do what he himself couldn’t manage. It was enough to make Iruka shake his head.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixth (!) Umino Hours Winter Bingo (closed event) fic for the prompt 'Christmas lights'. I wanted to write some nice lil fluff with Iruka's found family, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Watching Naruto try to untangle the string of colored Christmas lights was hilarious. “Don’t get so frustrated,” Iruka said as he tried not to laugh. “The more frustrated you get, the harder it’ll be to untangle them.” 

“But they’re not coming undone!” Naruto exclaimed, exasperated. “I’m being calm, it just won’t work!” 

“Maa, yelling about it is not calm,” Kakashi said from where he was currently draping the white Christmas lights around their tree. 

“Yeah, well, you come try then,” Naruto said petulantly. Kakashi sighed but stopped what he was doing to go switch places with Naruto. “I’ll just put them on the tree and  _ you  _ try to untangle them.” He got up and went to the tree. Iruka was sorting through their ornaments, but stopped to watch the two of them. 

His eyes lingered on Kakashi, who was deftly sorting through the lights as if he’d done it a hundred times. To be fair, Kakashi probably had untied his fair share of knots in his time as a jonin, so dealing with some tangled up Christmas lights should be fairly simple. Then his eyes went to Naruto, who was looking very smug as he finished hanging the Christmas lights on the tree, as if he was sure Kakashi wouldn’t be able to do what he himself couldn’t manage. It was enough to make Iruka shake his head. 

“There,” Kakashi said, holding out the neatly circled string of lights for Naruto. Naruto’s mouth fell open and Iruka couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer. “Go on and hang them up, now.” 

Naruto took the lights from Kakashi, grumbling under his breath and Iruka made his way over to the jonin, smiling. “You really didn’t have to school him like that,” he said, though the laughter was still there on the edge of every word. 

“Maa, he was taking too long,” Kakashi said, low enough that Naruto wouldn’t hear them. Iruka shook his head at him, leaning up to give him a sweet little kiss over the mask. 

“Gross! Sensei, how can you be interested in a perv like him?” Naruto asked as he continued putting the lights on the tree.

“You know, I don’t question it,” Iruka said, laughing. “Okay, while you finish up, I’m going to make some hot cocoa.” 

“Oh, oh! Can you put extra marshmallows in mine?” Naruto asked as he stopped to look over at Iruka. “Please?” 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say please,” Kakashi commented, earning a swat from Iruka.

“Yes, I’ll put extra marshmallows in yours,” Iruka said with a smile as he headed for the kitchen to make the cocoa. He could hear Kakashi and Naruto playfully arguing in the living room and couldn’t help but laugh again. Maybe this time of year wasn’t so bad after all. Sure the snow could be a nightmare, but getting to spend time with his family like this was nice. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


End file.
